Nine Network
"Nine" redirects here. :For the discussion forum by Microsoft, see Channel 9 (website). :For the Sydney television station owned by the Nine Network, see TCN. :For the Melbourne television station owned by the Nine Network, see GTV. :For the Brisbane television station owned by the Nine Network, see QTQ. :For the Adelaide television station owned by the Nine Network, see NWS. :For the Perth television station owned by the Nine Network, see STW. :For the Darwin television station owned by the Nine Network, see NTD. The Nine Network is a television network in Australia. The Nine Network logo, which consists of a numeral 9 beside nine dots arranged in a 3x3 grid, is one of the most iconic logos in Australia. National Television Network 1959–1967 In 1959, GTV-9 and TCN-9 came together to form The National Television Network alongside newly-opened stations QTQ-9 Brisbane and NWS-9 Adelaide. National Nine Network 1967–1968 The National Television Network was renamed "The National Nine Network" around 1967. 1968–1970 1970–2006 The National Nine Network started using this logo on 9 July 1970, it uses the regular numeral "9" with the nine dots sitting next to it. For black and white broadcasts, the full logo was only in white. When the network began colour transmissions in 1975, the text "LIVING COLOR" would be added below it. Two different variants were used, one of which separated the dots and the numeral slightly as seen in the logo above. This logo was designed by Brian Sadgrove and it would later be adopted by STW-9 Perth in 1978. Nine Network The network officially became the "Nine Network" in mid-1988. The network name alternated as "Nine Network Australia" until 1991. 2001–2006 Nine Network Old (Print).svg|Print variant The logo was redesigned by Velvet Mediendesign on 1 January 2001, with the introduction of digital TV in Australia and new graphics. On 1 September 2002, the dots were changed back to spheres from the 1997 logo as well as the numeral becoming 3D for their "7 colours for 7 days" presentation package. The previous 1970 logo continued to be used as a secondary logo alongside this logo until 29 January 2006. 2006–2008 Nine2006 (Print).svg|Print variant On 30 January 2006, the network and its affiliates relaunched their logos to coincide with Nine's 50th anniversary. The numeral was reworked with a few rounded corners eliminated in process. This logo would use a blue square featuring the numeral altered, which saw the removal of the nine dots again. The graphics package used during that time was designed by Bruce Dunlop Associates. Later on 15 January 2007 the blue square became solid, and in May they partially relaunched the nine dots, which are visible on every second surface of the box. This logo continued to be used in Perth and Adelaide stations until March 2010, when they reinstated the nine-dots logo. 2008–present Nine 2008 (Print).svg|Print variant On 14 January 2008, Nine completely reinstated the nine dots logo, but with a different design. The slogan used with this logo was "we♥TV", which had also been used in December 2007 with the previous logo. This time, the dots are now a bit bigger and the numeral from the 2006 logo would continue. This logo would first be used in Sydney, Melbourne, Brisbane and Darwin markets but this logo would not used in both Perth and Adelaide markets, until March 2010, due to being owned by WIN Corporation at the same time. On 1 February 2009, the dots are once again 2D as part of a short-lived rebrand, which lasted until 26 September. 2008–2009 As a part of a major relaunch, the entire logo became 3D on the same day. The nine dots are represented by translucent 3D discs during that year. The music used throughout the network's ID's and promotions was "Smile" by The Supernaturals. This logo would only be used in 4 metropolitan markets. 2009–2012 On 27 September, the dots are changed to spheres yet again when the network's original slogan "Welcome Home" was launched. It also began to re-use the iconic "Still The One" theme tune into one of the ID's. The dots were made smaller, like the 2001 logo and in March 2010, the dots were reinstated in both Perth and Adelaide markets. 2012–present On 15 April 2012 during the premiere of The Voice, Nine changed its identity to apply the logo in different colours such as blue, red, green, purple, yellow and orange. It is also reminiscent of the 2002 ID package, and coincidentally the identity for the network has been launched a decade ago.